


PolyGrumps One-shots Collection

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Image, Bottom!Barry, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, Cute, Dom!Suzy, Egorazzabang, Emotional Hurt, Fingering, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Pegging, Physical hurt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygrumps, Porn Grumps, Sadness, ShipGrumps, Smooching, Smut, Snuggling, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Arin, Top!Suzy, Violence, bottom!arin, fluffy fluf, im too good at writing smut help, makeout, top!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been stuck home these past few weeks and I've been punching out a shit ton of one-shots because I've han nothing else to do. MOST of these are about barry or have barry in them becasue he's my most recent fav. This does have very graphic descriptions of violence and non-consenual sex in it so please dont yell at me for not telling you about it because I CLEARLY stated it and it says so in the tags. Please dont forget to leave kudos, comment and subscribe! （˶′◡‵˶）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever Dream (Razzabang)

Barry sat up, his shirt sticking to him with sweat. His phone clock read 1:19 am. He felt the familiar queasiness in his stomach and jumped out of bed before it was too late. He ran to the toilet, running into the wall and banging his head and knocking off his glasses, then dashing down the long hallway and into the bathroom, hurling the contents of his stomach into the toilet with loud unpleasant sounds. Coldness struck him like a truck and his bones felt as weak as a twig. A few moments later, he heard Dan's door swung open and his footsteps pace closer to the open bathroom door.  
"B, you okay?" He leaned against the doorway, facing away from Barry.  
"Yeah I'll be," his sentence being interrupted by his muscles tensing up and gagging on bile. Once his short episode was over, Dan sat behind his roommate, rubbing slow circles on his back, trying to comfort him. Dan glanced in the bowl and his face shrunk in horror. "Oh, dude, gross! Why did I look?!" Dan exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Barry chuckled saying "We're all human, man!" He said as he wiped spit from his mouth. After their laughing fit, Dan felt Barry's forehead.  
"Oh, dude, you're burning up. Did you get your flu shot?"  
"Yeah, I think so... I don't know."  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough.” Barry said with a chuckle, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper.  
“Can you walk?” Dan asked worriedly as Barry attempted to stand up.  
“I think so. I’m so dizzy.”  
“I don’t want you falling over. Here.”  
Dan leaned down, his tall stature bending over and his lanky arm hooking under Barry’s knees and the other holding his back as he hoisted the younger man into his arms. Dan steadied himself, making sure not to disturb Barry, who had rested his head on Dan’s chest, curling into his roommate.  
“Dude this is so gay.” Barry mumbled to Dan quietly as they walked back to his room.  
“Not as gay as you, dude.” Dan joked back, looking down at Barry as he walked. Dan entered Barry’s room, trying to ignore being surrounded by Barry’s scent, and looked down at the sleepy Barry in his arms. Barry wanted this moment to last forever. Being in Dan’s arms, being cradled and cared for, by Dan “Here, I’ll be right back,” Dan said as he padded into the kitchen, opening up the cupboard and filling it up with ice water. He grabbed two mucinex tablets and returned to Barry’s bedroom. Barry had retrieved his glasses and was scrolling through twitter, sitting cross-legged on his bed, his hair disheveled and lasses slightly bent.

“Hey, Bar, I got you some water.” He set the glass of water down on the nightstand by the bed.  
“G’night, man. Hope you feel better.” Ruffling Barry’s hair on his way out. Barry’s cheeks flushed when he realized just how much Dan cared about him. He took the medicine and swallowed down the water, eager of getting the taste of vomit out of his mouth. After the water, he was feeling a little bit better. He still felt nauseous as fuck and the whole room felt like it was on a pendulum and his fever hadn’t passed but other than that, he felt okay. 

He let his eyes close, sending him off into a deep sleep. 

The room was slow. Too slow. The fan on his ceiling, its movements were slow. His heart beat once per minute. The moon moved a millimeter an hour. His weight shifted to his side, that being almost enough for him to throw up once more. He stared at his alarm clock with drooping eyes. It felt as if hours had gone by, the numbers staying the same on the clock. He had begun to fear that time had stopped, and was relieved when 3:34 turned to 3:35. Visions started to appear. A small building, made out of Legos. It was being erected slowly, until the building took up the whole room.

“No… no, no.” Barry mumbled to himself as he was engulfed.

“NO!” He cried, sitting up violently, the room still spinning, his alarm clock still glaring the red numbers 3:35. His mind was still sedated, but his body wasn’t. Joints creaking with every shake, he heard Dan’s door open and almost immediately his own door open, the mess of hair looking at him.

“Barry are you okay?!” He said, a tad bit overdramatically, to the point of it being comical.

Barry’s body couldn’t stop shaking, no matter how hard he tried. Dan walked over to Barry’s bed, sitting next to Barry, shushing him, gently pulling him in for a comforting embrace. 

“Shh, Barry, It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Dan whispered to his roommate as he stroked his hair calmly rocking him back and forth. Once the shaking subsided, Barry clutched to Dan, not wanting to let go. 

“Dan?”  
“Yeah, B?”  
“Can… Can you sleep in here? W-With me?”

Barry paused, realizing that he had probably asked too much. He climbed into Barry’s bed, pulling up the covers and throwing his arm around Barry and pulling him close. 

“I’d love to, Bear. Just don’t puke on me.” Dan said, feeling Barry’s arms snake around his waist, snuggling close to the taller man. A flush returned to Barry’s cheeks, inhaling Dan’s scent. 

“Thank you, Dan.” Barry said in a hushed mumble, speaking into Dan’s chest.

“No problem, B.”


	2. Snuggle Time (Razzabrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a little heated while editing and brian has to calm him down.

Barry was editing the latest Katamari episode, his face focused on his movements, on everything he clicked. Adobe Premiere was infamous for crashing on him during his editing, and Barry didn’t really get angry easily, but that was one of the very few things that set him off. The program had crashed 3 times while editing that episode and Barry was not happy. A frown was glued to his mouth and his eyebrows were drawn together.   
“Almost finished. Just make it through this, then we’re golden.” He was almost done syncing up the audio and the video when the little grey box popped up on his screen which read:  
“Adobe Premiere Cs6 is not responding.”   
Barry stood up, throwing off his headphones and spitting out a string of curses.  
“God fucking dammit piece of shit program!” He cried, kicking his chair out of the way. He stormed past Kevin, who had a look of utter fear on his face, and bolted to the exit. On his way there, he passed Brian who greeted him with a happy smile, only for Barry to return the favor by yelling “Fuck off!” in his face. His hands had turned to fists, tightly clenched, ready to strike.  
Brian stood there in awe, as did Suzy and Arin. None of them had seen Barry freak out that bad. He saw Kevin flinch when he heard the door to outside slam shut.  
Barry got in his car and closed the door with such force that he was scared he might actually break the window. He wasn’t going to drive off, mostly because his keys were in his bag at his desk and partially he’d just go home and not do anything, so there he sat in his car, huffing and puffing. He gripped the steering wheel, rested his head on it then yelled. It didn’t matter what he was yelling, he just needed to yell. The car shook as he flailed and cursed loudly in his seat until his voice gave out.   
Ten minutes later, Barry had calmed down. Kind of. He was still upset, but not to the point of insulting someone. The car was silent, too silent for his liking, but he needed to be silent. It helped him calm himself down. Burying his face in his hands, trying to wrap his head around the whole situation better, letting out a deep sigh then scratched his beard in deep thought.  
A knock on the window interrupted his inner dialogue, making his head fly to the person who knocked. Brian was standing outside, his face the same expressionless Brian he knows. Brian motioned for Barry to roll the window down, leaning on the side of his car and looking down into Barry’s seat.  
“You okay, dude?”  
“Yeah- I just got so frustrated and- I didn’t mean to yell at you, dude. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, dude, don’t worry. C’mon back inside, I’ll make you some tea and maybe we can talk about it. Okay?” Brian said as he grabbed Barry’s hand, stroking his thumb over Barry’s soothingly.  
“That sounds good. I’d like that.” Barry said, flashing a small smile at his boyfriend.  
“Noice.”  
Barry unlocked the car door and stepped outside, breathing in the dry California air. He followed Brian into the space, holding his hand and hugging him tightly frim behind as he made his tea. Once the tea was made, Brian let Barry rant to him in the grump room. When he was done venting, Barry snuggled up to Brian, letting the tea warm his hands and silently reveling in the feeling of Brian’s fingers threading through his fluffy hair.


	3. Hunger (EgoRazzaBang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT THIS IS THE RAPE ONE SO IF YALL ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE SUBJECT, PLEASE LEAVE. Yeah so this work is HEAVILY inspired by coiledroad's 'Motive' and id very well written and I highly reccomend it if you're a Brian/Ross/Dan shipper. I had a lot of fun and stress writing this and its 7 pages long on word so yeah this is gonna be a longer fic. This is Egorazzabang(?) so Arin/Barry/Dan and it does have graphic descriptions of violence and non-con in it so please be warned!! And dont forget to leave kudon, comment and subscribe!!!(´∀｀)

Arin and Dan both nodded at each other before slowly moving behind Barry’s desk. They could hear him humming along to the music playing in his headphones.

“One… two… three!” Arin whispered as he clasped his hand over Barry’s mouth, pressing him against his office chair. Barry jumped, trying to turn around and seeing who had grabbed him, met eyes with Dan, who had grabbed him by the shoulders.  
Something had changed about Dan. His hair? Nope, still the messy curls going in every which way. His eyes? That’s what gave Barry chills. His eyes weren’t the usual cheery brown. His eyes were dark and cold, a hint of black in the center. The way Dan was staring at Barry, it was eerie. 

Barry widened his eyes, his sense of security fleeing him quickly. Dan leaned in closely to his neck, his hot breath ticking behind hid ear.  
“Barry… I’ve been waiting a long time to take you, to wreck you.” Dan just about growled into Barry’s ear, listening to his breathing.

His heart pounded, fearing the worst. Dan nodded at Arin and they both stood up quickly, roughly shoving Barry to the ground. His head smashed against the cold hardwood floor, his teeth catching his bottom lip as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Barry hissed as he pushed himself half up off of the floor, feeling his lip and looking at his fingers, seeing a drop of blood run down his finger.

“Guys, what the fuck!” he said sternly, trying to gain control of the situation. And in a millisecond, Dan got down and flipped Barry onto his back, pinning him down by his shoulders and straddling his hips, trapping his arms under his legs painfully.  
“Dan, what the fuck is going on?!” Barry exclaimed as he squirmed, trying to escape Dan’s weight. Although he was skinny, he was much larger than Barry. Dan pulled the pocket knife out of his back pocket and unhinged the blade, watching fear flood Barry’s face. Toying with the knife, smiling at the power he held in his hands.

“No… please Dan, please. I’ll do anything!” Barry said, leaning into his words. 

Roughly gripping the hem of Barry’s diamond dogs t-shirt, he jolted the knife up, ripping his shirt. He then proceeded to rip up Barry’s shirt, stopping and staring at his hair-speckled chest, running his hands over his stomach and up to his pecs.  
This only made Dan grip him tighter. Suddenly, Dan’s fist collided with Barry’s jaw, his head flying to his left, leaving him breathless. The only thing he could focus on was the pain, his face scrunching up and tears welling up his eyes. While he was distracted, Dan had moved so his knees were pinning his shoulders down. 

Barry looked up, his eyes glossing over and seeing something that wasn’t Dan. 

His long fingers carded through Barry’s short hair, grasping a handful and then pulling up harshly.  
“You know, Barry, I love watching you. The way you talk to others, how you obey, and how you make this cute little face when you get hurt. And now,”  
Dan’s fingers brushed against Barry’s bloody lip, wiping away another drop of blood. He brought it close to his eyes, examining Barry’s blood on his finger, then wiping his finger on Barry’s cheek, leaning down close to Barry’s ear again.  
“You’re all mine.”  
He scooted himself up, keeping all of his weight on Barry’s shoulders, feeling the rise and fall of his chest slowly moving him up and down.  
“You know, I find it funny; how cute, how innocent you think you are. Holding in all of your whimpers and moans while you touch yourself, fucking yourself on your fingers, hell, or fucking yourself on things you found around then house, whisking them away into your room, hoping I wouldn’t notice.”  
Barry’s cheeks flooded with a dark blush, staring at Dan.  
Quickly, Dan had flipped Barry onto his stomach. Arin tugged at his hips until they were raised in the air, and he was leaning down, his chin hitting the floor sharply, his breath hitching as his bare chest was slammed onto the cold hardwood floor.  
Barry faced the floor, his hips sticking up in the air. Pain surged through his head, heat gathering where dan had hit him, blood dripping from his lip and onto the floor. Arin’s hands wrapped around Barry's waist, finding his belt and unbuckling it eagerly.

Gargled pleas came from Barry as he tried to stand up, to shake Arin off of him. His arms shook as they lifted him up, but were soon folded back down by Dan's foot pushing down on his back. 

"Going somewhere, Kramer?"

"Please don't do this, Dan." Barry yelled, his throat soon becoming raw. 

"Oh, but why would we stop, B? You’re just too precious to not ravage you." Dan said as he kneeled down in front of Barry, his fist grabbing a handful of his hair, then pulling sharply, bringing Barry’s face to his crotch, Dan’s obvious bulge poking his cheek through his jeans.

His grip on Barry’s hair tightened, making him glance up into Dan’s eyes. “Now, are you going to cooperate, baby boy?”  
Hearing Arin making a rancid spitting noise, then feeling his entrance becoming uncomfortably wet, Barry cried out, fidgeting, trying to escape his binds. The tip of Arin’s dick nudged at his asshole, making his hips jerk forward.  
“I don’t want- I don’t want it! Stop! It’s not gonna- It won’t!” Barry sobbed frantically, his cheeks soon becoming damp with tears. At this point he would do anything for Arin to stop. Arin’s hands steadied Barry’s shaking thighs as he stroked himself. He had been hard since Dan was telling him about the plan, to hold Barry down and fuck him senseless.  
He lined himself up, gripping the base of his cock and tapping against the small hole, watching it flutter in response. Pre-cum dripped onto Barry’s asshole, making him shudder. Arin slowly pushed the head of his dick in, feeling Barry stretch around him, forming to the shape of his length.  
With no preparation, the pain was unimaginable. Barry winced, grinding his teeth and sobbing, digging his chin into his chest. A sharp heat boiled between Barry’s legs, making his hands clench into fists. Dan’s foot came into contact with Barry’s arms, knocking them down like bowling pins, making Dan’s tight grip in his hair the only thing keeping his head up. His eyes screwed shut, trying to manage the incredible pain he was in.  
“Fuck, Bear, you’re so goddamn tight.” Arin grunted, trying to ease into Barry, relishing the feeling.  
Dan’s slender fingers cupped Barry’s chin. Lifting it up, he stared into Dan’s lust filled dark brown eyes. A low groan came from Arin as he thrusted all the way in.  
“Please, stop… I’m begging you!” Barry whined, his arms trying to push Arin away. His eyes folded shut as he began to move, painfully sliding in and out at a steady but slow pace.  
Arin looked down, griping Barry’s hips as he thrusted in and out of the younger man slowly, seeing small streaks of blood appear on his cock as he pulled out. The blood had begun to run down his leg, pooling in the crotch of Barry’s jeans.  
Dan looked down at Barry’s face, glistening with tears and sweat, a soft flush coating his cheeks and neck. He brushed Barry’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear, then unbuckled his own belt, freeing his neglected cock. Barry stared at it with fear in his eyes, it seemed to go on forever.  
“Dan, no, please don’t.”  
Barry cringed, screwing his mouth shut, hanging on to what little pride he had left. He heard Dan scoff at him, taking his member in his hands then brushing Barry’s cheek with it. Pre-come and sweat smeared Barry’s face, making shame cover him like a blanket.  
Dan took Barry’s face in his hand, his dick in the other, squeezing his cheeks harshly, digging his nails into his captive.  
“Now, be a good boy and say ‘ah’”  
Barry shook his head, leaning away from Dan; and in one swift motion, Dan’s hand flew across Barry’s right cheek, leaving a stinging welt where Dan had hit him.  
“I’m not going to say it again, Barry. And don’t you dare think about biting me. I’m saying this for your sake.”  
Barry’s blood boiled as more tears welled his eyes. His lower lip quivered as his hands cradled his bruising cheek. He reluctantly followed Dan’s orders and opened his mouth, taking the head of Dan’s dick into his mouth. The taste made him want to throw up; salty and tangy yet bitter. Dan’s large hands cupped his cheek, admiring the mark he had made on Barry’s cheek. Suddenly, he felt a small drop of something run down his leg.  
His lips curled under the weight of Dan’s dick, slowly inching its way into Barry’s mouth. Wanting to gag, Barry closed his eyes and let Dan fuck his mouth, the seething pain in his ass becoming unbearable, bringing him back to the verge of tears.  
“Fuck, B, You’re amazing,” Dan moaned, thrusting into the tight heat of Barry’s mouth all the way until his beard tickled his balls.  
With every inch, Barry felt the tip of Dan’s cock brush the back of his throat. He cringed, wanting this to be over soon.  
Arin’s thrusts became faster and more rhythmic. Barry began to notice his dick becoming hard too, which he hated the most of this. His body betraying his mind and giving in to their actions.  
“Dude, he’s liking it!” Arin said with a chuckle between his grunts.  
“You like it when Arin fucks your tight little hole, Bear?”  
Barry, a darling sight for Dan, moaned in response, thinking that he just needed to please them, then this would all be over. His hands tried to steady his person, but were achingly sore, switching between Dan pulling him up and Barry painfully supporting himself.  
“Yeah, take all of it, you little slut,” Dan said with a lewd moan, his cock twitching and coming in the back of Barry’s throat, glancing at the way tears dripped from his chin, along with saliva and pre-come. A small pool of semen gathered at the back of his throat, leaking into his windpipe, making his throat constrict and his jaw go slack. His stomach jumped and he almost spat it out, along with whatever was in his stomach.  
“What’s wrong, Kramer? Can’t breathe?” Dan’s eyes darted to Arin, making Barry rock back and forth with his thrusts, Barry see-saw-ing on both of the men. Arin’s hair was falling out from the ponytail it was originally in, falling in front of his face.  
Dan pulled out sloppily from Barry’s mouth, watching the saliva and cum string from the head of Dan’s dick to Barry’s parted lips. Panting, Barry felt Dan’s release cover his tongue.  
“Swallow.” Dan commanded sternly, lifting Barry’s head up to inspect his mouth.  
Barry’s body disobeyed him, prohibiting the fluid from going down. Arin’s thrusts began to affect Barry, making him shiver every time he pounded into him, filling him up.  
Barry bunkered down and sucked it up, swallowing Dan’s release, despite the disgusting taste coating his mouth and the back of his throat. Once it made its way down, Barry feverishly opened his mouth for Dan to inspect.  
“Good boy.”  
The words that came out of Dan’s mouth made his face twist in shame. He didn’t want this, he never wanted this.  
He could barely choke out his words, various fluids getting caught in his throat, making speech sound strangled and forced.  
“Dan- I’m-”  
“Did I say you could fucking talk, Slut? No, I don’t think so.” Dan said as he gave Barry another hard slap across the cheek. His head flew to the side, the sting returning to his cheek.  
Arin’s hand grasped Barry’s hair, pulling so hard that his torso rose up and his back was flush against Arin.  
Barry sat there, being fucked by Arin while Danny watched with lucid eyes. He watched as Dan’s eyes washed over his exposed body, almost resembling a predator admiring its prey. Barry grasped onto the Back of Arin’s lower back, in need of something to hold on to or else his powerful jerks would knock him over.  
The sound of skin against skin filled the office, and the feeling of hands all over his cold body lingered even though the touch was long gone.  
Dan’s large hand cupped Barry’s dick, making the man in front of him gasp. He slowly circled Barry’s dick with two fingers, squeezing as they traveled down the shaft, becoming a makeshift cock ring. Barry let out a sinful whine, starting to move back with Arin’s movements.  
The world had started to become a blur, a mash of sounds and colors, the only thing keeping him together was the two men holding him in place.  
“Fuck, dude, I’m gonna come soon…” Arin groaned, his eyes shutting.  
“You hear that, B? Arin’s gonna fill you up.” Dan said, looking deep into Barry’s tear bursting eyes. Strings of saliva mixed with blood and semen fell from Barry’s chin, falling into a small puddle under him. “No, no, no, no, no, stoop!” Barry slurred half-heartedly.  
And with a few more thrusts, Arin came, moaning as he kissed the back of Barry’s neck.  
He felt something pooling inside of him, where Arin had finished. A small amount of semen seeped out of Barry’s ass dripping down his leg and mixing with the blood. Arin pulled out, his dick covered in a thin layer of blood, come and spit, the mixture leaking out of Barry and dripping down his taint.  
Barry tried to stand up, his kneed bucking under him and before he could actually make an escape, he tumbled back onto the floor, both Dan and Arin restraining him. The room spun as more pain engulfed his mind, his eyes fluttering closed. He had given up. The world around him faded to black as fatigue and shock took over, forcing him to go limp in their arms.  
“Dude, did he just black out on us?” Arin asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Little shit.” Dan barked, standing up and getting Barry’s water bottle from his desk.  
“Turn him around.” He ordered as he unscrewed the cap, watching Arin maneuver Barry so he was on his back again.  
He knelt down next to the unconscious Barry, rudely splashing water in his face. With a jolt, Barry awoke, coughing and flailing. Both of the men stood up, looking down on Barry as he panicked, finally realizing that he was trapped, and realizing that escape was not an option.  
“I think it’s time we teach our little care bear a lesson, Arin.” Dan said, placing his boot on Barry’s throat, stepping down slightly. Barry watched with fearful eyes as Arin stood up next to Dan  
“Such a sight, isn’t he?” Arin said, tucking himself away.  
This was it, wasn’t it? This is where they were both supposed to leave Barry. They were both pleased and gotten off in or on him. Why are they taking so long?  
Unexpectedly, he felt the breath literally get kicked out of him. Dan’s foot crashed into Barry’s side, the toe of his shoes getting caught between Barry’s ribs. Barry shrieked in pain, feeling his rims separate painfully. It felt as if there were someone with a dagger piercing his side and twisting it around in all different directions. Arin’s hands pulled him back up onto his knees, letting him slump over onto the floor again, in the same position; face down, ass up.  
Dan knelt before Barry, running his fingers through his hair again.  
“Did you learn your lesson? Are you going to behave for us, little one?” Dan teased.  
“Pleeeaaassee, I need… Ineedit” He gargled out while leaning back on nothing.  
“Dan? Would you like to have your turn?”  
The sight before him made his cock twitch, even though he had just finished in Barry’s mouth not 10 minutes ago.  
“I think we should give him what he wants, shouldn’t we? He’s been such a good little fucktoy, hasn’t he?” Dan said, cupping Barry’s tear-streaked cheek. His soft blue eyes, red and tired. He could feel the short, aroused pants escaping from Barry’s parted and swollen lips.  
In a spur of excitement, Dan leaned in, his lips meeting Barry’s with a hard force, their teeth clicking together as Dan’s tongue explored the inside of Barry’s mouth. As their tongues danced, Barry moaned into Dan’s mouth. He submitted to Dan’s pressure, standing himself up on his arms and cringing at the pain in his side. He felt the pads of Arin’s thick fingers brush against his hole lightly, his back arching in response.  
He heard the familiar grotesque spitting sound and a coldness on his asshole. He was still a little loose from Arin fucking him earlier. He slid in two fingers slowly, stretching Barry out again, feeling the wet slick warmth around his fingers. His fingers brushed against his prostate, making Barry clutch at Dan’s arms and gasp as Dan took his bottom lip between his teeth.  
Then, he felt a new sensation. Arin’s tongue took place of his fingers, licking a wet stripe across his asshole, tasting the saltiness of his own release and the taste of Barry’s sweat. Barry cried out, almost in a choked sob, his hips leaning into Arin’s wet tongue, his facial hair tickling his taint.  
“M-Mm so…” Barry slurred into Dan’s lips as his eyes fluttered closed.  
“Shh, I know, baby boy. We’re gonna make you feel so good, okay?” Dan said, folding his legs under him and letting Barry lean on him. A twisted thought raced through his mind, returning his lips to Barry’s. His left hand wandered to Barry’s side, feeling his injured rib and violently pressing down on it.  
The screech Barry let out rang in Dan’s ears, sending a wicked smile across Dan’s smug face as he made eye contact with Arin. Tears soaked Dan’s shirt where Barry’s cheeks met his chest. Arin’s tongue circled the outside of Barry’s hole, dipping inside of Barry every so often, making him writhe under his tongue. Suddenly, three large fingers slid into him, pressing firmly on his prostate.  
By now, Barry was a mess. His shirt ripped and falling off, his jeans tugged down to his knees, snot, tears, sweat and come coating his body, inside and out.  
Arin pressed wet, sloppy kissed on Barry’s lower back, nipping and biting as he thrusted his fingers in and out faster, hooking his fingers down, making Barry squeal in pain and in pleasure. Barry’s fists grasped at Dan’s shirt, trying to pull himself up.  
“Dann... I-I’m gonna…” He moaned breathily into Dan’s chest, feeling his bony fingers pet Barry’s  
“I know sweetheart, hold on for a little bit longer, can you do that, my good boy?” Dan prodded at Barry’s side gain, making him wince. He gave a suggesting nod to Arin, adding another finger, his pace picking up and hooking his fingers sharply.  
The sounds of slipping and squishing were all Barry could here. His mind screamed release, but he knew if he came now that he’d get punished. He opened his eyes, looking up at Dan, who was looking back down at him, who had the same evil but calm smile on his face. Arin’s other hand traveled down the side of Barry’s waist, his fingers winding around his dick and began stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace, swirling his thumb around the head and squeezing at the base.  
His hips turned and his toes curled, on the edge of release. Arin’s fingers abruptly slipped out of him, and his hand stopped.  
“Wha-what are you doing?!” Barry said, feeling empty and not liking it one bit. Dan hushed him, holding his shaking hands.  
Arin’s tongue replaced his fingers once more, thrusting in and out slowly, hooking his fingers into Barry’s prostate.  
Dan leaned down, nipping at Barry’s ear. “Come for me, Barry.”  
And with a loud cry, Barry’s hips jerked forward, leaning down on Arin’s dense fingers. He shot white strings of come on his stomach, the floor and on Dan’s lap, his entrance fluttering around Arin. Moans filled both the men’s ears, creating a satisfactory grin between both of them.  
Dan looked down at Barry, pausing to cherish the look of pure pleasure on his face. His eyes were taught and his mouth was slack, eyebrows raised as he shook and shuddered in Dan’s lap.  
Once Barry had calmed down and his moaning reached its minimum, Arin pulled his fingers out, wiping the on his jeans. Dan supported Barry, helping him sit in his lap, hushing and comforting him. Barry’s muscles relaxed, the only thing he could feel was Dan’s heartbeat.  
“You were such a good boy for us, B. You did so well.”  
Dan praised Barry until he passed out, exhaustion taking over his body, locking him in place, the pain in his ribs slowly fading away.  
Dan lowered him until he was lying on the ground in fetal position. Arin took out a marker and began writing on Barry’s chest;  
“HAS BEEN FED, FUCKED AND PUNISHED- A- D-“  
He tossed the marker on Barry’s limp body, leaving the building as soon as possible. They had finished their plan.


End file.
